


In the Garden of Earthly Delights

by chilly_flame



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: Morning sex.
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver
Kudos: 8





	In the Garden of Earthly Delights

**Author's Note:**

> New Author's Note: Quick apology to any subscribers who are seeing this old stuff flow into the archive. I don't think I can turn off notifications.
> 
> Thanks: To my ever encouraging beta, Gail. I live to disrupt her composure in the workplace.

Kim's lithe form lingered in the bathroom, and Kerry admired the silhouette revealed through the thin robe. She wore nothing beneath it this morning, fresh from the shower. It was fast becoming something Kerry couldn't live without; this slow, calm morning routine where she would watch the newly discovered body of her lover as she prepared to face the day. Kim was finishing drying her hair, bent over double to reach the back. She flipped her head back up, leaned into the mirror, and nodded slightly in approval. 

As she shut the dryer off, Kerry took a deep breath in anticipation. She knew Kim could sense her eyes on her, as she did every day, and with that implacable half-grin, Kim nonchalantly untied the sash of the robe and dropped it on the floor.

Kerry's expression hardly changed, since for the past ten minutes she'd been imagining Kim's bare body. Her skin seemed to glow from within, reflecting the low light in the bathroom back ten-fold. As Kim applied lotion to her legs, Kerry accidentally let out a rather high pitched whimper, which she quickly stifled. But Kim must have heard it, her left eyebrow rising almost imperceptibly as her grin deepened into a smile. She was not smug; only extremely pleased at Kerry's response.

Of course, she was unaware of the intensity of response she was currently inspiring in the redhead still curled in her bed.

One by one, Kerry was taking meticulous note of the signs of her arousal. First came the dry mouth, then a rush of saliva at the thought of the taste of Kim's skin. Increase in respiration, drooping eyelids. Her lips tingled in sense memory. And there was a distinct swelling in the tender, previously long-neglected flesh between her legs. It was a remarkable event for Kerry to focus completely upon her own body's response to another human being, and she marveled at the effect just the thought of touching Kim had on her. Her eyes caressed one of her favorite places on Kim's body: that valley of flesh resting between her belly and pelvic bone. With Kim's hips angled slightly towards the bedroom, Kerry had a well-lit view of the planes of her abdomen, as well as the thatch of curling hair resting just below. She watched the play of muscle shifting in the soft light, and imagined herself slowly running her tongue up her hip bone. She once told Kim she believed it was the softest place on Kim's body, and Kim's hand had softly filtered through Kerry's hair as her head rested on her belly. It was a pleasant memory, but Kerry only gave it a second's thought, preferring to enjoy the present show.

After another few moments, Kerry could feel the moisture pooling between her thighs, and she rubbed them together in frustration. She was running hot today, swallowing loudly at a sudden thought. *Why just look? She's standing right there and she's all yours. Why be shy? You screamed her name last night loud enough to wake the dead. I think she knows how you want her.*

Kerry shot a glance at the clock behind her, taking quick stock of the situation. Slowly turning her head back to the vision before her, a predatory smile spread across her face. Smoothly she left the bed, neglecting her crutch and using instead the bedside table for balance. It was only a few steps, and Kerry had no need for the crutch for what she was about to do.

Kim started when Kerry's form entered the mirror's reflection. But Kerry hardly noticed: she was staring at Kim's belly. Carefully, and with surprising grace, Kerry dropped to her knees and latched her mouth onto Kim's pelvic bone. Kim gasped at the ambush and fell back a little against the wall, a powerful wave of desire weakening her knees. Kerry was lapping at her skin, pressing her hands along the sides of her hips, shaping the muscles and feeling their reaction. Kim's flesh jumped beneath her tongue, and Kerry was rubbing up against her as a needy kitten would. Kim nearly spoke then of having to get to work on time, but the protest died on her lips as she felt a strong hand snake between her legs and press upward purposefully. Instead of a denial, a groan issued forth, and her arm slammed against the wall.

Still considering logistics, Kerry made a choice. Without speaking, she pulled Kim's hips away from the wall and gently directed them to the bathroom counter behind her. Kim took the hint, already desperate for Kerry's mouth again. The speed at which Kerry could take her from zero to sixty astonished her time and time again. The woman kneeling at her feet had a voracious appetite that Kim was just now beginning to truly gauge. At first she'd been so hesitant, but as the weeks passed Kerry's natural assertiveness revealed itself more often. Lucky for Kim.

As Kim pushed herself up on the counter, Kerry immediately moved between her legs. On contact Kim's back snapped into a bow, her head narrowly missing cracking the mirror. Her hands reached behind her for purchase as her hips thrust slightly outward, meeting Kerry's eager mouth. Whimpers escaped her lips as Kerry expertly played her body. Her eyes drifted shut and her upper body undulated in time with Kerry's movements for long, rapturous minutes.

Kerry was in heaven, basking in the delights of Kim's body. Her senses were heightened in her aroused state, and every sound and smell was burning into her memory. Kim's own scent, her lotion, her soap, all of it blended into an unmistakable fragrance she easily recognized. Her hips jerked in tandem with Kim's in empathy, and she burned for release. But sensing the coil of tension winding tighter in Kim she redoubled her efforts, wanting to forget herself and focus entirely on her lover's experience. Before Kim she'd never wanted to please another person so badly in her life, and this time would be just for her. Listening to the near hyperventilation going on above her, Kerry knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

And five seconds later, a pair of soft, strong thighs clenched around Kerry's head, conveniently protecting her ears from the deafening wail that was ripped from Kim's throat. There had been no other vocal preamble, and Kerry actually laughed through her ministrations, inadvertently intensifying Kim's pleasure. The blonde's entire body was jerking as though touched with a live wire, and Kerry thrilled at the sense of pride that overcame her. *I did that! I am fantastic! God I love her so much.* With that, a feeling of well-being coursed through her entire body, flooding her limbs and expanding her heart. She kept her head close to Kim's body, and shifting her hands, tenderly stroked the velvet curves of her waist.

Slowly coming back to herself, Kim leaned on weak arms. Her eyes took in the sight of Kerry, still wearing her pajamas, resting lightly against her. Hands caressed her abdomen, and Kim could simply not believe her good fortune. Her head lolled on her neck as her breathing returned to normal, and she sniffed the air in satisfaction. But a sharp tang alerted her to something she'd forgotten: Kerry wasn't quite finished. And as much as she wanted to stay in exactly this position for the rest of the day, the fact was that she had to get to work. So without warning, she wormed out of Kerry's grasp, fell to the floor, and grabbed Kerry around the waist.

Kerry squealed in response, giggling a little, but her laughter was silenced as Kim yanked her pajama bottoms down. She easily maneuvered Kerry's smaller form to the rug, careful not to bang her head on the floor. Knowing Kerry was probably hovering right on the edge, she tossed all preliminaries aside and dove in for the kill. The pajamas impeded her progress for a moment, and she wrestled them the rest of the way down as Kerry writhed in ecstasy. Barely a minute later, Kerry yelped sharply, her entire body contracting with a violent shudder. Low moans followed as her hips continued to push themselves up, and Kim happily lapped at Kerry's wetness. She crawled up the supine form, and while she pressed her hand between Kerry's legs in comfort she pulled her lover into a loose embrace. Granted, the bathroom floor wasn't exactly ideal for cuddling, but she needed time to recover from what had just taken place.

Finally Kerry's eyes fluttered open, and she met Kim's gaze gratefully. She sighed and nuzzled her face into Kim's neck, allowing herself another minute of peace.

The clock radio went off then, and soft strains of jazz reminded the women of the time. Matching smiles graced their faces, and Kim finally got herself moving. She helped Kerry up and gave her an arm to get back to her crutch, for which Kerry was extremely thankful. She doubted she'd have made it back to the bed without some help, even with the aid of her crutch. Turning to Kim, she hugged her fiercely, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mm," hummed Kim, the rumble coming from deep in her chest.

"Mm-hmm," was Kerry's only response.


End file.
